


Vanishing

by 9_of_Clubs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, By The Sea, Future Fic, M/M, Nostalgia, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought I could survive you." The words murmur in his ear, carry away with the wind. "Tip my head back and find peace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanishing

It’s something, Will considers, to watch Hannibal come undone, to think, though he already knows, though the scars on his stomach will never allow him to forget, that it is for him and no one else that the other does so.

He touches Hannibal for the first time in years, as the waves crash behind them, lifts his hands to meet his face, and finds the eyes, the sometimes cold, sometimes alien, sometimes so achingly human, eyes that glisten back at him. He can hear the faint strums of melodies exploding behind Hannibal’s skin, a level beyond the physical, the vicious joy, the terrible sorrow, never anything half way, they flow through him as Hannibal crumples, as his arms, once so strong, now a shade faded, come up and pull him in, cup his cheek, stroke his hair.

"I thought I could survive you." The words murmur in his ear, carry away with the wind. "Tip my head back and find peace."

Hannibal pulls back and the echo of a different moment whirls around them and vanishes, no blades this time, no blood, rebirth.

"But I have been lost without you."

After a heartbeat, or perhaps an eternity, maybe a few centuries have filtered by without their realization, they walk away; hand in hand.

The ocean washes away their footsteps, vanishes them from the world.


End file.
